The boy next door
by Clean Soldier
Summary: UA. Jean está nervioso, impaciente, ansioso. Las ansias cada vez lo consumen más y sabe que manteniéndose en ese trabajo repugnante que tiene no solucionará su problema. No le queda más que esperar, pero en su espera, puede que llegue una pequeña alegría, como caída del cielo, que le haga aligerar su pulso, y pueda sacarle una sonrisa sincera. JeanxChild!Marco.


_Well... nunca antes había subido una historia con seriedad, a esta página. Y de verdad no estoy del todo conforme con esto. (Además de que la pareja de Jean y Marco no es algo en lo que me desenvuelva muy bien que digamos) De cualquier manera, esta es una historia basada en un corto que vi hace un tiempo en Youtube, llamado __**"El chico de la puerta de al lado."**__ y realmente me conmovió mucho, así que sólo intenté sacarme la idea de la cabeza._

_Los personajes están algo __**OoC**__, y me disculpo por ello. Iré mejorando esos aspectos con el tiempo. También, si dentro del texto encuentran alguna falta o error de tipeo me disculpo de antemano. No soy buena en esto de corregir grandes párrafos._

_Como siempre dicen, __**Shingeki no Kyojin**__ no me pertenece a mi, sino a su respectivo dueño, y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro._

_Es un __**universo alterno**__. Contiene un leve, leve, leve __**shota**__, y un final de mierda. (?)_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia._

* * *

_**The boy next door.**_

La luz de la lámpara de noche comenzó a parpadear desde su ubicación, sobre el sencillo velador de caoba negra que reposaba a un costado de la amplia cama matrimonial. La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando él llegó, y fue él mismo quién no había querido a encender mayor luz que la que aquel artefacto pudiera proporcionarle, iluminando el interior de aquellas cuatro paredes de una forma tenue que acrecentaba cada sombra y movimiento de una forma un tanto lúgubre.

Jean Kirschtein se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Tenía la mirada gacha, y los hombros levemente contraídos en una rígida posición que denotaba su ansiedad. Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre sus muslos desnudos, y sus uñas tendían cada tanto a enterrarse ligeramente en su piel trazando finas líneas de un color blanco que al paso de los segundos adquiría un tono rosáceo como consecuencia de los rasguños. Estaba comenzando a colapsar, y lo sabía, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer de todos modos. Pronto acabaría con todo aquello y podría volver a casa, sólo debía esperar un poco más.

Un prolongado suspiro se ahogó en su boca, sintiéndose éste como una horrible presión que no podía salir del todo de su garganta, y le dificultaba el habla. Cerró sus ojos, alzando la barbilla en dirección al techo, y comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza, a tal punto que la piel de sus manos empezó a tornarse blanca debido a la poca circulación sanguínea que estaba provocándose.

La lámpara de noche volvió a parpadear, y él abrió sus ojos.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba, procurando fijarse en cada detalle, en un intento desesperado por dispersar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente; el sitio no tenía mayor amoblado, más que una cama pulcramente estirada, de sábanas blancas, un pequeño velador, y un par de sillones puestos uno frente al otro, haciendo juego con una mesita de centro con base de cristal. Sus pantalones estaban esparcidos en el suelo alfombrado, a unos cuantos pasos de él, y sus zapatos estaban acomodados a los pies de la cama uno junto al otro. Pronto aquellas prendas fueron acompañadas con su camiseta, que no pudo evitar quitarse con impaciencia, sin tener otra cosa mejor que hacer.

La puerta estaba cerrada sin llave, y él le daba la espalda.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían con una lentitud tortuosa, al menos para él. La luna ya se encontraba en su punto más alto de la noche, y el tiempo seguía avanzando lento, como un ritmo que al francés se le hizo socarrón.

Jean soltó un pequeño gruñido, cargando aquel gesto con una notoria frustración que nadie más podría evitar. Se estaba tardando demasiado, pero él debía seguir esperando.

Apenas pasaron dos minutos, cuando la ansiedad comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro, por lo que con movimientos algo torpes, el francés se inclinó para recoger sus pantalones del suelo, rebuscando rápidamente entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar de ahí un frasquito transparente, con un color amarillento. De aquel frasco vació en su mano una pastilla redonda, de color blanco, y se la llevó a la boca para luego tragarla de manera seca.

Exhaló, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, con una mueca de disgusto. Su labio estaba algo torcido, y sus cejas se habían juntado levemente, arrugando así el entrecejo.

Sus manos inquietas hacían sonar las pastillas al interior del frasco ya cerrado, mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse sin un motivo aparente.

Puta ansiedad.

Puta espera.

Puta vida.

_— ¿Dónde está papá? —_Una voz de pronto lo sobresaltó, seguido de una silueta infantil que se hizo presente en el cuarto frente a él. No había notado el momento en el que alguien más había entrado a la habitación.

Jean posó sus ojos en la figura, que, a unos pocos pasos, le miraba con cierta indecisión. Aquel niño no pasaba de los diez años. Tenía el cabello oscuro, de un brillante color azabache, y unos ojos negros y sinceros que resaltaban de manera deliciosa en una piel blanca y lechosa, cubierta de unas cuantas pecas que se esparcían por su rostro, concentrándose mayoritariamente en su nariz y mejillas.

El niño estaba vestido con un pijama, y aparentemente, acababa de despertar.

_—Él no está aquí ahora. Supongo que habrá salido un segundo. —_Intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, pero algo le decía que aquel muchacho no estaba del todo dispuesto a aceptar esas excusas, por lo que optó por la solución, a sus ojos, más sencilla. _— ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora._

_—Pero… hay un monstruo bajo mi cama. —_El pequeño frunció el ceño, sin despegar la mirada del francés, quien sólo le limitó a soltar un sincero suspiro.

_—Los monstruos no existen, Marco. Créeme. —_El niño se acercó un paso al rubio, negando con determinación.

_—Eso es lo que papá siempre dice, pero sé que hay monstruos. —_Jean se llevó una mano al rostro, desordenando sus cabellos con cierta indecisión. ¿Qué podía decirle a ese niño? Ni siquiera tenía autorización de poder hablar con él, pero el verlo así, tan temeroso e inseguro, le inspiraba un extraño sentimiento que lo obligaba a mantenerse a su lado, y calmar un poco sus nervios.

¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole esto?

_—Y… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —_Ante el silencio del mayor, Marco volvió a acercarse, intentando tomar una actitud algo más autoritaria. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con aquel hombre de cabello claro y mirada arrogante, claro que no, pero no entendía el porqué de las visitas de aquel extraño, y sinceramente aquello no le agradaba del todo.

_—Tengo una reunión con tu padre —_Y aquella excusa realmente se le hacía muy falsa, por lo que el azabache no pudo evitar dudar, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo en un gesto infantil.

_— ¿Qué tipo de reunión? —_Preguntó, con insistencia.

_—Una reunión de negocios._

_— ¿Y por qué estás desnudo?_

Sólo entonces, Kirschtein cayó en la cuenta de aquel detalle. Claro, al entrar el menor, le había visto en ese estado; sentado en la cama de su padre, con apenas unos boxers negros puestos, y su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

El mocoso no era tonto.

_—Los monstruos no existen. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo vete a la cama. Es hora de dormir. —_Ante la frustración de no obtener una respuesta, Jean comenzó a impacientarse, por lo que pretendió simplemente ignorar al chico, a la vez que se ponía de pie y buscaba sus pantalones y su camiseta para comenzar a vestirse.

Era inútil esperar así, de todos modos, él no iba a llegar pronto, y no podía estar en ese estado frente a l niño.

El menor comenzó a caminar, adentrándose un poco más en la habitación, y fijándose en un pequeño frasquito de un color amarillo algo translúcido. Lo tomó entre sus manos, revisando su etiqueta, y se lo extendió al mayor.

Jean tomó el frasco, suspirando por cuarta vez en esa noche.

_—Los monstruos existen. Lo digo en serio._

Jean se llevó ambas manos a la frente, dándole la espalda al menor.

_—Quizás tengas razón._

El azabache se sentó en la cama, sin despegar sus ojos de la figura esbelta del hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la nuca ajena, esperando alguna otra respuesta, la que después de unos minutos llegó.

_—¿Quieres jugar?_

* * *

No sabía cuánto rato había pasado desde aquella pregunta, pero qué importaba, ahora el tiempo era lo de menos. ¿Quién diría que alguien tan pequeño como él, con tanta inocencia, podría dejar de lado su ansiedad, y transformar sus nerviosas pulsaciones en sonrisas y carcajadas de las más sinceras?

Habían comenzado viendo televisión. Un programa animado, nada que representara un mayor interés para el francés, que simplemente observaba como el pequeño pecoso esbozaba sonrisas cada vez más animadas, y tarareaba algunas canciones infantiles, pero poco a poco aquello se les comenzó a hacer aburrido, y el menor no tardó en insistir en súplicas y ruegos que jugaran a otra cosa. Así, habían acabado armando un fuerte, entre sábanas y cojines jugaban con pistolas imaginarias, mientras dejaban que las carcajadas inundaran esas cuatro paredes que anteriormente habían estado cargadas del más lúgubre ambiente.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que ambos quedaran realmente exhaustos, dormidos sobre un desorden de sábanas arrugadas y almohadas desplumadas.

Marco se removió en sueños, apretando un poco los puños en un gesto que un adormilado Jean entendió como una pesadilla.

La mano del francés, entonces, se deslizó sobre el estómago ajeno, atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo cálido y suave que logró calmarlo.

A ambos, en realidad.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Una figura de traje y corbata entró con un notable mal humor a la habitación, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa en el momento en que captó la escena que se le estaba presentando.

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ —La voz familiar, que Jean reconoció como la del padre de Marco logró sacarlo de su liviano sueño, haciéndolo ponerse de pie casi de un salto._ —¿Qué está haciendo mi hijo aquí?_

_—Tuvo una pesadilla. Te estaba buscando._

Aquel hombre de cabello azabache, de un tono similar al de su hijo bufó, notablemente disconforme con la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y se acercó al menor que aún dormía plácidamente.

_—Él sabe perfectamente que no puede estar aquí. —_Un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente. Jean comenzó a buscar sus zapatos, poniéndoselos con prisa. _— Lo siento. Espera un momento, iré a llevarlo al cuarto de al lado, e inmediatamente volveré contigo._

_—No es necesario, yo iba a …_

_—No. Voy a llevarlo, y regreso_ —Jean bufó al ser interrumpido y desvió la mirada, mientras aquel hombre se inclinaba en la cama, tomando al menor del hombro, y moviéndolo con suavidad para despertarlo. — Marco, despierta. —El niño, adormilado, abrió sus ojos, buscando los de Jean. Al no encontrarlos se mordió el labio inferior con cierto temor, y agachó la mirada. _— Nosotros teníamos un trato. ¿No? No ibas a entrar a esta habitación cuando papá tenga una reunión. Sabes eso._

_—No, por favor, no quiero irme._

_—Tienes que obedecer._

_—¡Pero los monstru-¡_

_—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. —_El azabache mayor tomó a sus hijos de los hombros con cierta brusquedad, empujándolo fuera del cuarto. _— Tienes que irte a dormir._

_—¡De verdad hay un monstruo!_

_—Vete a la cama, y quédate en el cuarto._

Jean sintió un portazo, seguido de un silencio sepulcral. La ansiedad comenzó a volverle, pero no tenía ganas de volver a tomar otra de esas estúpidas pastillas.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a la puerta, cuando unos brazos fuertes lo detuvieron.

_—¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_—Me voy de aquí._

_—No puedes irte._ —Esos ojos fieros que hace unos segundos se encontraban inflexibles, posados sobre el niño, ahora lo miraban. Jean sintió como la rabia subía por su garganta, causándole náuseas. _— ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres? —_Esa misma voz comenzó a sonar cada vez más enfadada. Jean desvió la mirada, y unas manos le tomaron de la barbilla.

Cerró los ojos, y lo próximo que pudo sentir fueron unos labios salados devorándole la boca con una ansiedad brusca. Repugnante.

_—No._

Los ojos de Kirschtein se mostraron fieros, cargados de repulsión. Aquel hombre acabó llevándose una mano a revolver sus negros cabellos, casi de manera incrédula.

_—¿No entiendes tu posición, verdad?_ —Preguntó. _— Yo te estoy pagando. Y no te pago para que seas el amigo de mi hijo. Te pago para que seas mío._

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a asquearles. Su propia vida, de pronto, le daba repulsión.

_—No voy a hacer esto, olvídalo._

_—De verdad que no entiendes. —_Y ahora sí, aquel hombre sonaba incrédulo, con la voz cargada de burla. Como si le estuviera hablando a un ser inferior.

De forma discreta, deslizó sus manos por la ropa del francés, depositando en su bolsillo una cantidad de dinero realmente considerable.

Jean cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños. No estaba pensando, o quizás por primera vez si lo estaba haciendo.

¿Qué le sucedía?

No estaba seguro. Sólo supo que cuando pudo darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y su puño ya se había grabado a la fuerza en la mejilla del azabache.

Acto seguido, tomó aquellos papeles de colores, y los dejó sobre el velador, abandonando el cuarto.

Al salir, la frustración y elmiedo comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo como un molesto cosquilleo que le recorría desde las palmas de las manos, hasta el pecho.

Sintió ganas de gritar, pero se reprimió y simplemente llevó su antebrazo a sus labios, mordiendo con fuerza, liberando toda su ira en aquella mordida que logró sacar un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

Entonces observó a su lado, y lo vio.

_—¿Estabas escuchando?_

La mirada del pequeño le hizo entender que así era, y de pronto, el rubio sintió deseos de ser tragado por la tierra.

¿Por qué no podía ser de otra manera?

A punto estuvo de decir algo cuando las palabras del menor se le adelantaron, obligándole a escuchar.

_—He ahorrado 25 dólares. Y no es mucho, lo sé, pero… si te los doy… ¿Aceptarías ser mi amigo?_

El corazón del mayor pareció reprimirse ante aquellas palabras, y no atinó a hacer nada más que esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, resignada, y por sobre todo, avergonzada.

_—Yo ya soy tu amigo._

_—Pero no quiero que te vayas._

Marco se acercó un poco más al mayor, y sintió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos, y evitar así que se fuera, pero se arrepintió a último momento.

_—Tengo que irme._

_—¿Y los monstruos? Aún están bajo mi cama._

Jean se sintió débil, al no poder reprimir los deseos de abrazar al niño. Con fuerza lo estrechó entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, mientras se mordía impaciente el labio inferior. El niño se separó del abrazo, y con los ojos algo húmedos, lo tomó del rostro.

Aquel beso suave y casto que el menor le dio pudo quitarle el sabor amargo de todos los otros besos que antes había vendido.

Nunca lo habían besado de esa forma, tan ligera, rápida, e inocente.

Jean sonrió, y acarició con ligereza el rostro de un sonrojado Marco.

_—Ya mataste un monstruo esta noche. Sabes cómo hacerlo._

* * *

_Y... aquí termina. (?)_

_No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que este es sólo un One-shot que de verdad tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza._

_Agradezco si leyeron hasta aquí, de verdad no estoy conforme con cómo quedó la historia, pero espero al menos que a alguien le haya parecido agradable, idk._

_Sin más me despido.3_

**_Pd: Un saludo a la Barbs, que no le gusta el shota. 3 Love you, Barbs._**


End file.
